Suiadan Grimwine
Suiadan Grimwine was born in secret in the Deep Wards near what is now Haven. to an Elf mother called by her people Adasser (Lover of a mortal man) and whose true name is unknown, and a human father who was a little “unstable” and whose name he never learned. Adasser loved Suiadan’s father deeply enough that she chose to live in exile from her people so that she could live her life with him. They seemed very happy to anyone how ever saw them together. The only issue they ever had was Suiadans father's obsession with the events surrounding “The Humbling”. Shortly after Suiadan was conceived his father was seen by Adasser speaking to envoys from both The Mortal Vanguard and Rulathar. When Adasser confronted him he became enraged with her for following him. Adasser learned that he was sent to The Deep Wards to try and find the Elves so that they could be punished for their crimes that led to the events of The Humbling and ultimately The Fog. The shame Adasser felt for allowing herself to be used this way drove her to kill Suiadan’s father in a rage mere hours before his birth. Adasser raised Suiadan just how he was born, in secret, because she feared The Mortal Vanguard and Rulatharians would find and kill him because of his Elven blood. When Suiadan was 13 Adasser took him to The Deep Ward to show him his birthplace and to tell him about his father. When they arrived Suiadan noticed that the ground was barren in a perfect circle and the surrounding area was devoid of any sign of life. Adasser told Suiadan the story of his father's death through a torrent of tears and sobs. She told him how see blames herself for Suiadans “unstable” nature because she killed his father with the aid of magic while he was still in her womb, and then gave birth to him in the same spot. Adasser told Suiadan that she believes that Keyldynan cursed the land because of her misuse of his magical gifts. The bones of Suiadan’s father still lay in the middle of the clearing. Suiadan felt for his mother's plight and hugged her. At that moment while hugging her son and sobbing yet another apology Adasser one of the last of an unknown number of the immortal Elves took her own life by slitting her throat, and in so doing staind not only Suiadan’s hair and eyes the color of blood but also his soul. The shock of this event left Suiadan “Dead Inside” not because he can no longer feel but because he has chosen to never feel emotional pain again. Suiadan stayed in that clearing for a long time before he started his journey to Rulathar. Once in Rulathar Suiadan was accepted into the Tower Scholars because of his keen intellect and innate knowledge of magics passed to him by Adasser. After completing his basic training with the scholars Suiadan came to the realization that his total lack of empathy and unstable nature might better serve him elsewhere. Suiadan decided to join a group of bounty hunters to expand his knowledge as a ranger he learned before his mother’s death. It was only a few short years later that Suiadans skills and lack of empathy and remorse caught the eyes of the bounty hunters leadership. Suiadan was taken to a small island in the Sinking Sea and trained as an assassin. Now at the age of 31 Suiadan has decided to try and learn the secrets that his father died trying to learn. Although Suiadan is still “young” he is very wise, he knows that the secrets of the Humbling and the Fog don’t lay hidden with the Elves but lay guarded within the halls of the gods. Suiadan has vowed to uncover the secrets not to share with the rest of the world but so that he can learn what ultimately lead to the death of both of his parents and him not being able to fell. So Suiadan has set out to find the answers he seeks but he knows better than to go alone….